Of Another World
by damoogleking
Summary: Two people from another place and time are brought there by mysterios powers welcomed bye some not all, so im not the greatest at descriptions so please read it and i hope you'll enjoy it
1. The Beginning

My mind drawing a complete blank, I wasn't sure as to what to do

My mind drawing a complete blank, I wasn't sure as to what to do. My eyes staring off into the computer screen; I was confused yet strangely aroused at the glowing that was before me. My eyes blinked twice but still it remained. I had to be dreaming but I couldn't manage to wake myself. I was helpless just sitting there.

Reaching forward my hand gently touched the computer screen. It rippled violently. "What the?" I questioned aloud. I tried to retract my hand; it was no hope. A powerful force pulled me forward. A strange numbness covered my body. I struggled my body fell limp. I had no strength to fight it. 

Giving in, my mind went blank. I could hear a voice whispering in the distance. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. My body comply numb, my eyes closed, I gently slipped away.

My head shot forward, a sharp pain shot through my body. I tried to open my eyes, my vision very blurred I could only make out what seemed to be forestry of some sort. I tried to speak my voice horse and my throat scratchy. My head aching I laid back down, the surface was soft and smooth. My eye closed and I slipped back into a deep sleep.

"Where do you think he came from?"

"I don't know, but how'd he get here is the bigger question, and why?"

I rolled over slightly my body still weak; there were voices all around me, but who or what? I tried to lift my head; it felt like a bowling ball had fallen on it. My eyes opening, everything was still blurred.

"Everyone come quick he's awakening." I heard a child's voice cry out.

"No, please you mustn't move save your strength," It was a female probably her mid teens.

Not listening to her commands I tried to stand. My knees like gelatin gave way and I fell to the floor. My head hit something hard. I rubbed my eyes trying to focus. "Please Seth, let me help you up," something took my arm, its skin soft and smooth almost like the surface my head was resting upon.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned resting my weight on his arm. My eyes still out of focus.

"Because Seth it said so on your necklace."

"My necklace?" I felt my neck it wasn't to be found, "Where's my necklace?"

"Its right here Seth, will you stay with me?"

"Wait what? I rubbed my eyes I let go of his hand standing with my own unsteady balance. My strength was returning to me. I rubbed my eyes everything was coming into focus, there were two girls standing in the corning of the room. The house, if that's what you'd call it was very plain, log walls, very tiny this was the only room. One of the girls very sad almost depressed looking. She stood isolated away from the other girl maybe they didn't get along, I wasn't sure. My eyes continued to wander around the room. 

I heard a slight step behind me. My head turned around, there standing before be was a creature. I felt so connected to it. Its height was the same as mine about six foot, its eyes a beautiful crystal blue. They looked at me very curiously and hopeful in a way. Its body very masculine very contoured. It had strange markings on across its chest; deep blue marking lined it. My necklace swayed from its neck. I smirked, I wasn't sure why I was afraid, I had seen this creature somewhere, I think in my dreams, it was so familiar, so peaceful. 

"Who, what are you?" I asked still carefully studying him.

"My name is Maigemon, I'm a digimon, and you are Seth, my friend, will you stay with me?" He extended his arms to me. The others that stood behind me stayed silent throughout the entire process, "We had to make this hut for you when you came, about two weeks ago now. We still don't know where you came from."

"Where I came from? I'm from America."

"America? What's that?" Maigemon was very intrigued by me his eyes intensely shown upon me.

One of the girls that stood behind me, "America is a place like Japan, where many humans are." She walked toward me. "Your really from America? But how?"

"That's a good question one I'd like to know. Maigemon, what do you mean to stay with you?" I took one of his, I guess paws that were still out stretched to me.

"You mustn't leave me, he's after me, maybe us." The curiosity left his face now only fear ran through the muscles in his body. I was strangely connected to him, his emotions, his feelings.

"He, as Maigemon refers too is a human like you, that has captured another like you, we're not sure where she's from either, he was able to find and capture her before he had a chance to stop him. He goes by the name DarkClaw. We're not sure of what his intentions are, but we know they can't be good. By the way, my name is Sora and I assume yours is Seth.

"Yes that is my name, but how has it come to be that I am here?" I asked, "May we go outside Sora?"

"Please be my guest there are others too who are here to welcome you."


	2. Friendships and Digimon

I looked to the ground my legs began to ache again; Maigemon took my arm, "Thank you." He nodded his head in approval. We headed outside. The sun above us bright and warm, it could fill anyone's heart with hope. I looked around in front of us was a small smothered fire; it looked like it was used often. I noticed more little digimon as Maigemon called them. One a small bird, its face frightened as it looked at me. Another one like a small flower, it sat with its head toward the sun.

Both of the girls followed us out, "Excuse me but if I may, why are you being so quiet?" The girl looked at me, a soft complexion. Her hair a bright pink, it worked well with her skin tone.

"My name is Mimi, and over there that is palmon," she pointed toward the one that resembled a flower.

"Sora where are the others you spoke of?" I looked around some more not seeing anyone.

"Seth, what's America like?" Maigemon was once again looking at me curiously.

"Hehehe… It's big. I'm not too sure on how to explain it. Maigemon, why do u stay by my side now even when I was sleeping I know u let my head rest on you."

"Why, that's a funny question, because I'm your digimon, and your friend."

There was something in my pocket… something that hadn't been there before, I reached in, there was something metallic, cool to the touch, "Sora, Mimi, what is this? I asked holding it out to them.

"That's a digivice, where did it come from?"

"I'm not too sure Mimi it was in my pocket." I sat down on the soft ground. The sun was so warm, and the air so fresh. Why was I brought here and why does all of this seem so familiar yet I understand nothing.

"Maigemon why was I brought here? Why was I taken from home?"

"I don't know, maybe DarkClaw can answer it, I too aren't all that sure, if DarkClaw wants you so bad then there must be a good reason." Maigemon nudged my hand, "Please come with me, we must keep you hidden so he can't find you, so far we've been successful. Matt and his brother T.K. are off looking for wood, and Joe is off looking for food, I'm sure they'll get to know you, and like you." Maigemon was tugging on my arm he certainly wanted me to follow.

I raised my arms above my head and stretched with a yawn. I trudged along behind him my hand in his. He was practically dragging me. We entered the very dense forest. I looked up into the canopy sunlight shown down into the ground, it was much cooler in here than out in the sun. "Maigemon, where are we going?" I asked softly.

"You'll see, you've been asleep for a long time at least a week coming in and out of consciousness. I was very worried about you, so since you've awakened I've wanted to show you this so you can enjoy it." He smiled at me and continued dragging me. 

The trees and shrubs began to get denser we pushed out way through. I could make out a small clearing ahead of us, "Yay Seth, we're almost there!"

We made one final a pass through a thicket of bushes and before us looked to be a small lake. "What is it?" I asked with uncertainty my eyes darting to and from the lake. It was little maybe six or seven feet.

"Why, don't you know? It's a natural hot spring. There are underground faults that heat up the water perfect for bathing in, you'll love it, hop on in." He gestured toward the water.

I took my clothes off and folded them neatly, placing them down I carefully placed my left foot in the water, it was pleasantly warm. I submerged my entire body underwater. I felt another splash in the water. My head came out of the water, Maigemon decided to join me in a bath. It was the first time I'd ever been in a hot spring and wont be the last.

Maigemon settled down and closed his eyes; I did the same. I dozed off; the water was so soothing to my aching muscles. 

"Seth, Seth, wake up, wake up." Maigemon shook my body.

"Huh? What?" Opening my eyes, Sora stood before me blushing. I looked down. I let out a yelp, "Ahhh… um… would you mind handing me my clothes and turning around.

She giggled and handed me my clothes. "You don't have to be so shy," 

"Um… its not that you scared the hell out of me. Ya kinna caught me off guard." I quickly threw on my clothes my body still wet. The air was cool upon my body.

"Sora, why do humans act so silly over how they look?" 

"Well Biyomon I'm not quite sure, Hurry up Seth the others are here and eager to meet you."

I put my pants on the rest of the way, and ran my hand through my hair. "Okay I'm ready, let's go. I followed behind Sora and Biyomon. Maigemon was at my side. It was strange seeing monsters like this but not at all frightening. 

Bye the time we got back to what is more or less camp, the sun was beginning to set, and the winds were picking up. The small hut came into view. There were a handful of people and digimon sitting around a fire. One of them very small, probably the one I heard when I first woke up. 

"Everyone, this is Seth." Sora basically lead me by the hand up to the fire. I noticed there was a small mound of what looked to be berries, like strawberries or grapes, and walnuts or pecans I wasn't sure. Lying across the fire were fish on sticks in the process of being cooked.

"Hi Seth I'm T.K. That's my brother Matt," He pointed to one of the older of the group, blond hair; he sat cocky and upset in a way. "And this is Palmon, he's my digimon."

Palmon looked up at me wide eyed and in confusion. "Hello everyone." I wasn't quite sure on what else to say. I went around and shook everyone's hand.

We all sat there everyone continued to question me on where I came from I explained everything, the dreams, the computer screen, and ending up here. I learned that Joe was a very cautious person, T.K. was very out going, on the contrary to Matt, he seemed mad at me. Maybe he was used to being the center of attention I couldn't tell what his problem was. Mimi was very set on perfection, if she got off her high horse she'd be okay. Sora was an angle nice, sweet, caring all around a gentle person. The evening got darker. And the conversing continued. 

That's when I learned that I still haven't met everyone, there was still Tai and Izzy, they were in pursue of something that's all T.K. told me. I was too getting to know all of the digimon each had very different personalities from each other. Maigemon was a happy go lucky, but there was still a mysterious atmosphere that surrounded him. Gomamon was Joe's digimon unlike Joe, Gomamon was very out going and happy, Joe was a little strange when it came to conversation.

Gabumon was Matt's; Gabumon was quiet and didn't seem very interested in me very much like Matt. I didn't know why they were acting the way they were.

Mimi's digimon, Palmon, didn't seem as concerned about her looks as much as Mimi was. Neither of them made really good conversation, but granted both are kind spirited people willing to help almost anyone anytime.

I looked to the skies. There were many stars burning bright. There were many clouds forming in the horizon. A storm was coming, and I think everyone knew it.


End file.
